Ceux qui passaient leurs Aspics
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: [Série Ceux Qui ] A la veille de passer leurs aspics, tout s'accélère pour les élèves de Poudlard. Et si certains semblent bien décidés à réaliser leurs rêves, pour d'autres, c'est l'heure de la remise en question, et des désillusions. [Niff.Klaine.Brittana.Quick.Wachel]


**Message de Pichy :**

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui tomberont sur cette fic, par hasard, ou bien parce qu'ils suivent la série des " Ceux Qui " avec interêt. Voici en effet le petit dernier de la bande, et pas des moindres, puisqu'on s'oriente vers une fic de plus de 10 000 mots. Il y aura normalement deux chapitres, et voici le premier._

_J'ai souhaité faire de cette histoire une sorte de conclusion à la série. D'autres OS pourront s'y ajouter, mais je souhaite fermer les nombreux arcs ouverts auparavant. De la volonté de Santana de rejoindre Sainte Mangouste, à la relation difficile de Kurt et Blaine, sans oublier nos amis Jeff et Nick ! Oh, et que dire de Quinn, qui se voit ici confrontée à des choix difficiles ..._

_Cette histoire, c'est avant tout une histoire d'amitié, entre des gens qui n'auraient peut-être pas du devenir amis. J'ai souhaité montrer qu'il peut exister plusieurs sortes d'amitié, et plusieurs sortes d'amour. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le sujet, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Mes remerciements vont à certaines personnes en particulier : mon bêta, alias SlytheKoala, qui suit ce projet depuis le tout début, et à qui vous devez cette version léchée et normalement grammaticalement correcte. Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton amour jour après jour. Ensuite, un remerciement spécial à Maggets, pour le coup de main dans la dynamique de Niff. J'espère que la scène te plaira ;). Une pensée à Hippo, dont une de mes plus grande fierté est de l'avoir converti au Niff, et avec qui échanger sur le Quick, ou même cet univers est tout simplement un bonheur. Enfin, merci à Cassie, qui gère ce compte avec application et a accepté de gérer cette publication, même si elle ne l'approuve pas. Je t'aime ma puce !_

_Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'aventure des Ceux Qui depuis le début, ou depuis aujourd'hui. Votre soutien me va droit au coeur et j'espère que vous replongerez avec autant de bonheur que moi dans cette histoire qui me permet de m'évader de mes cours bien trop prenant._

_Je lève ma Bièrraubeurre bien haut, _

_Pichy _

* * *

**Message de Cassie :**

Toutes vos reviews seront bien entendu transmises à l'auteur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ceux qui passaient leurs Aspics**

_By Pichy_

La vie à Poudlard se résumait souvent à une routine calme et sereine. Se lever, aller en cours, faire quelques devoirs, partager un bon repas, et passer la soirée à jouer aux échecs sorciers semblait un rythme adopté par la majorité des étudiants - à l'exception peut-être de quelques Serdaigles particulièrement travailleurs, ou de quelques Gryffondors qui préféraient passer leurs soirées à tenter de découvrir les mille-et-un secrets du château.

Mais en cette fin de mois de Mai, il aurait été difficile de trouver un seul élève vaquant calmement à ses occupations. Particulièrement parmi les septièmes années.

Pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, il s'agissait de passer leurs Aspics, cet examen final, censé récompenser une scolarité de sept années de dure labeur, et leur ouvrir la porte d'une vie d'adulte amplement méritée.

Mais pour une partie d'entre eux - et nul n'en connaissait réellement l'ampleur -, c'était également l'heure des choix.

Or, il y a toutes sortes de choix : le choix d'une formation, bien sûr, mais aussi le choix d'une Faculté Magique. Le choix d'une ville, d'un pays, d'un voyage, ou tout simplement le choix de la personne avec qui vous allez partager tout cela.

* * *

- Je crois que Tina est en train de faire une crise de nerf.

Nick releva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire à la table du petit déjeuner, pour voir Jeff s'installer à ses côtés. Il était encore tôt, et les tables étaient peu remplies, mais l'ambiance était déjà électrique.

Il mit quelque secondes à prendre conscience du sens de la phrase de son petit-ami, avant de se retourner vivement vers sa voisine de table. La jeune asiatique se balançait en effet d'avant en arrière, tout en murmurant des formules de métamorphose.

-Tina ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, sans cesser ses mouvements.

- Je suis occupée là.

Il se recula et attrapa sa tasse de café, pour se donner une contenance, avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Bien dormi ?

Il eut droit à un haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

- J'aurais sûrement mieux dormi si une certaine personne avait accepté de rester hier soir …

Le Nick de quelques mois auparavant aurait sûrement avalé son café de travers et bredouillé une réponse gênée, mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis que ce petit manège avait commencé. Et même s'ils étaient aujourd'hui tout à fait officiellement ensemble, Jeff avait gardé cette habitude de glisser des allusions pas tout à fait innocentes pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile depuis que le Poufsouffle s'était pris au jeu.

- Oh, mais pourtant tu avais l'air bien épuisé quand je t'ai laissé …

Jeff entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de se pencher vers lui, et de murmurer doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours en pleine forme quand il s'agit de toi.

Il déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Nick, en passant, et se recula pour attraper un des petits pains encore fumants posés au milieu de la table.

- Tu sais si …

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Santana à la table des Poufsouffle. La jeune fille était plus pâle que Nick ne l'avais jamais vue, et tentait de cacher ses tremblements en gardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Hey, Santana … commença Jeff avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sûrement rassurant.

- Stop. Tais toi.

Elle attrapa un croissant et commença à en faire des lambeaux avec une rage indéniable.

Nick et Jeff échangèrent un regard inquiet, même si tous les deux savaient parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

Aujourd'hui, Santana allait passer son dernier oral afin d'intégrer Sainte Mangouste. Et à voir la jeune fille, cela n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Heureusement, ils furent délivrés de la question du comportement à adopter lorsque Wes vint également les rejoindre.

- Je croyais que c'était Serdaigle le mercredi ?

- On a décalé pour pouvoir …

Nick s'interrompit avant de prononcer les mots « fêter l'admission de Santana à sa table ce soir », mais le mal était fait, puisque la jeune fille fit se tendit encore plus, et s'attaqua à la destruction d'un petit pain.

- Ah oui. T'as intérêt à réussir, hein ! Sinon je te traîne à l'autre bout du monde et je te force à passer une année seule avec moi. Dans une caverne.

Wes se servit du chocolat chaud, et se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un air sérieux.

- Nue.

Jeff se tendit, s'attendant à ce que Santana explose, mais la jeune femme se contenta de grommeler quelque chose ressemblant à « t'aimerais bien hein », et s'intéressa pour la première fois à ce qu'elle avait dans son verre.

Ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, bientôt rejoints par Puck et Rachel, lancés dans une conversation sur la dernière chanteuse sorcière à la mode, et son refrain sur les baguettes magiques, que le garçon trouvait apparemment très drôle.

Enfin, l'ambiance put se détendre avec l'arrivée de Brittany, qui alla immédiatement s'assoir à côté de Santana, et passa son bras au niveau de sa taille pour les rapprocher l'une de l'autre.

- Si tu continue à envoyer des ondes négatives, les hiboux ne vont pas vouloir se poser sur notre table, et j'attends un courrier de mon père. Je lui ai demandé des pastilles de verveine, pour toi. Maman m'en donnait quand j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars. Ou que je vomissais. Je ne sais plus vraiment …

Le changement sur les traits de Santana fut immédiatement notable, et même si elle ne sourit pas, elle sembla respirer plus doucement, et se détendre contre la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Et bien … Tant qu'on y est, quelqu'un d'autre est stressé ?

Chacun examina son voisin des yeux, ce qui aurait sûrement pu paraitre drôle si la sujet n'était pas si sérieux. Car c'était bien leur dernier jour avant les examens. Leur dernier jour en tant qu'étudiants de Poudlard.

Le lendemain … Les choses sérieuses commenceraient.

* * *

Les assiettes étaient vides depuis un moment, mais personne ne semblait vouloir quitter la table. Leur tablée s'était renforcée avec les arrivées. Il y avait des allées et venues chez les autres élèves, mais nul ne semblait vouloir quitter la table. Surtout quand leurs regards se posaient sur les deux places vides.

- Bon … Quelqu'un sait où sont les tourtereaux ? tenta Rachel au bout d'un moment.

- Kurt a découché, commenta Puck.

- Blaine aussi, si jamais vous en doutez, répondit Finn avec un petit rire.

- Ils en ont de la chance … soupira Jeff en faisant une œillade à Nick.

Quinn s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange et laissa échapper un rire presque hystérique.

- On obtient pas ce qu'on veut Sterling ?

Cette fois-ci, Nick rougit légèrement.

- Il parait que c'est très bon pour se détendre avant les examens … commenta Puck. Une volontaire mesdemoiselles ?

- Je passe mon tour … répondit Rachel en levant les bras comme pour se rendre.

- On a assez d'histoires impossibles entre nos maisons, non ? ajouta Quinn en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Puck s'immobilisa, avant de se tourner vers elle, pensif.

- C'est pas un non ça ?

La tablée se mit à rire, Quinn y comprit, même si son rire sonnait un peu faux.

Enfin, Kurt passa la porte, et se dirigea droit sur eux, le visage fermé.

Le rire mourut lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le banc, et murmura faiblement.

- Blaine m'en veut.

* * *

Blaine claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, prenant soin de faire résonner le son dans tout l'escalier. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore essoufflé par sa montée des sept étages séparant le Hall de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Il détestait les conflits, encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient lieu avec Kurt. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à hausser le ton face au Serpentard, ou parce que chacun de leurs arguments prenait des proportions inattendues, et le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il avait absolument tout préparé. Il avait trouvé l'appartement idéal, à quelques centaines de mètres de la Faculté dans laquelle Kurt s'était enfin décidé à s'inscrire, il avait prévu de transplaner matin et soir, il avait même fait les démarches nécessaires pour qu'il soit relié au réseau de cheminées.

Il avait attendu avec impatience le moment de l'annoncer au Serpentard. Il avait planifié leur soirée de la veille, tous les deux, et la nuit qui en avait suivie … Jusqu'au matin même, où il comptait finir leur rendez-vous en apothéose.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que Kurt dirait non.

Oh, le garçon avait bien essayé de se justifier, mais Blaine était bien trop blessé pour n'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ce discours parfaitement cliché.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de vouloir simplement vivre avec la personne qu'on aimait ?

* * *

Après que Kurt ait avoué à mi-mot qu'il avait refusé de s'installer avec Blaine, la tablée prit des chemins différents.

Wes avait soupiré et était partie à la rescousse du Gryffondor, suivi de loin par Finn et Rachel, qui voulait « comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé » - Nick ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Blaine si la Serpentarde ne trouvait pas sa version à son goût. Puck avait proposé à Jeff de l'accompagner à la Volerie, tandis que Santana et Brittany s'étaient éclipsées.

Il ne restait donc que Quinn et Nick - et Tina, mais la jeune fille était occupée à réviser le manuel de Sortilèges de cinquième année.

- On va faire un tour ? proposa la Gryffondor, avec un sourire malgré ses traits tirés.

Il acquiesça. Lui et Quinn s'entendaient bien, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment passé de temps ensemble, juste tous les deux. Après tout, Nick n'était qu'une pièce rapportée par le hasard des choses - comprenez Jeff - et s'était toujours senti légèrement déplacé dans ce groupe à la dynamique si spéciale.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, abordant des sujets tout à fait innocents, et prirent la direction du Stade de Quidditch, flânant sous le soleil encore bas à l'horizon.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Jeff ? finit-elle par demander, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la forêt interdite.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard amusé, et elle répondit par un sourire malicieux.

- Bon, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes particuliers … Mais après ce matin, je me demandais …

- On en a pas vraiment parlé, la coupa Nick, un peu tendu. Mais on doit se revoir cet été et régler tout ça. Il ne sait pas encore s'il sera accepté au Centre de Formation, et il ne le saura que lorsqu'il aura les résultats des Aspics, donc on ne peut pas vraiment prévoir par avance…

- Et toi ? Tu as prévu quoi ?

- Entrer à la Gazette. J'ai un entretien en août.

- C'est génial Nick !

Quinn avait vraiment l'air de se réjouir pour lui, et il se laissa aller à un sourire honnête. Il était sincèrement excité par ce projet, et le soutien sans faille de Jeff depuis le début des démarches administratives n'avait fait que le motiver. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à valider ses quatre Aspics, et à impressionner son futur chef lors d'un entretien oral pour lequel il était certain que son expérience en tant que commentateur des matchs de Quidditch allait jouer en sa faveur.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que la talentueuse Quinn Fabray va bien pouvoir faire ?

- J'hésite encore … Je voulais devenir Auror, mais j'ai discuté avec Jeff, et la justice magique me tente bien aussi …

- Il y a du boulot, c'est sûr …

- C'est peut-être plus un job pour une femme, tu vois ? Pour une … mère ?

La voix de Quinn s'était faite hésitante sur la fin de sa phrase, et Nick s'immobilisa.

- Quinn … Tu ne viens pas de dire ce que je pense que tu viens de dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et si ce n'était pas des larmes sur ses joues, alors Nick n'avait pas vu l'orage qui se préparait.

- Oh merde … Mais … Quinn !

Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant le long des sanglots qui s'échappaient de son corps fin.

- Je suis désolée … articula t'elle entre ses larmes. Je ne savais pas à qui le dire …

- Je … Ca va aller…

Il tenta de ravaler les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à cet instant.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leur dernière journée.

* * *

- Blaine ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Wes, dont le visage rougit témoignait de sa montée encore récente des étages.

Blaine se retourna, préférant lui tourner le dos, pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec son meilleur ami.

- Alors comme ça c'est plus le monde des bisounours avec Kurt ?

- Le monde des quoi ? grommela-t'il.

- Un truc moldu. Sérieusement, mec, retourne-toi, je déteste parler à ton dos. Ton dos et moi, on a rien en commun tu sais ? A chaque fois que …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Blaine s'assit, et fit enfin face au Gryffondor.

- Il a dit non, Wes ! Il a dit non … Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il a la trouille ?

* * *

Jeff attrapa la patte d'un des hiboux de l'école et commença à y attacher soigneusement la lettre qu'il destinait à sa sœur aînée. Derrière lui, Puck faisait les cents pas en silence, ruminant comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle. Jeff s'appliqua à nouer le lien encore plus doucement afin de laisser au Serpentard tout le temps nécessaire à sa réflexion.

- On peut tout te dire, hein ?

Jeff prit le temps de finir sa tâche et de murmurer l'adresse à la chouette, avant de se retourner et d'essuyer ses mains sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Je suis une tombe.

- J'ai couché avec Quinn.

* * *

-Je suis inquiète pour Santana, soupira Rachel, installée dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, tandis que Finn tentait de trouver un manuel de Métamorphose.

- Elle n'est pas prête ?

- Si, bien sûr que si … Mais si elle loupe … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera. Elle a toujours voulu devenir Médicomage. Je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait de voir cette porte se fermer.

- Elle pourrait toujours retenter l'année prochaine …

Rachel leva les yeux, surprise.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas faux …

- Je sais que c'est un moment important, et tout … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout se joue, tu sais ? Il y en aura d'autres des chances.

Ils furent interrompus par une réflexion venant des escaliers.

- Oh, mon petit Finnichou a bien grandi … j'en serais presque ému, s'exclama Wes, essuyant une fausse larme.

Le Gryffondor rougit, mais sortit enfin le manuel tant recherché de la bibliothèque.

- Le voilà !

- Rachel, tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? demanda Wes, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et acquiesça rapidement.

* * *

- Désolée … murmura Quinn une énième fois en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la manche.

- Pas de quoi t'excuser, soupira Nick en desserrant sa prise sur ses épaules. Ca va aller ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, et il avala sa salive.

- Bien sûr que non … je m'en doutais, c'était purement rhétorique comme question…

Quinn lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de reprendre leur avancée, et il s'exécuta, encore sous le choc.

- Tu en es à combien de … semaines ?

- Un peu plus d'un mois …

- Tu es sûre que … ?

- Les sorts de détection ne laissent pas de place au doute, répondit-elle amèrement.

- Et tu veux le garder ?

Il eut droit à un soupir un peu désespéré en guise de réponse.

* * *

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? demanda Jeff calmement.

- Oh, fais pas l'innocent, je vais pas non plus te faire une démonstration … J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais très bien ce que …

- Stop. Arrête toi-là, le coupa-t-il, pas vraiment enclin à parler de sa propre vie sexuelle avec Puck. Quinn ? Sérieusement ?

- Je sais … J'ai merdé …

- Tu l'as violée ?

Puck releva les yeux, complètement déboussolé.

- Quoi ?

- Quinn… Elle était consentante ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était … Mais … Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Il fallait que je demande, se justifia Jeff, soulagé. Tu avais l'air de dire que tu avais fait une grosse bêtise …

- Tu m'as entendu ? J'ai. Couché. Avec. Quinn.

- Puck, il y a des dizaines d'adolescents qui couchent ensemble chaque jour à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas dramatique … Je n'ai même pas l'impression que ça l'ait particulièrement bouleversée, parce qu'à la voir te parler, encore ce matin, je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

- Justement !

Puck repris ses cent pas, à bout de souffle sans même avoir hurlé. Jeff l'observa, prenant appui contre un des murs de pierre, gardés magiquement propres grâce à un sortilège, et ce malgré la nuée d'oiseaux au dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

Wes était plongé dans ses pensées. Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de gérer les situations de crises - quoique cette dernière année lui avait bien appris à prendre sur lui, et à faire preuve de tact - et il n'aimait pas particulièrement voir un de ses meilleurs amis effondré ainsi.

- Tu peux ralentir un peu ? demanda Rachel, qui tentait de se maintenir à sa hauteur en trottinant sur les pavés du Troisième Etage, et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait accéléré le rythme sans même s'en rendre compte. Il leva donc le pied, permettant à la Serpentarde de se remettre à marcher.

- Il a dit quoi précisément ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, alors qu'ils croisaient un groupe de sixième année bruyants qui les saluèrent au passage.

- Oh, je crois que le plus simple est de dire qu'il est convaincu que Kurt ne l'aime pas, et qu'ils ont rompu … C'est Blaine, il prend les choses très à cœur, surtout de ce côté-là … Il prévoyait ça depuis un moment apparemment.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Kurt a refusé … Ils avaient l'air tellement bien …

- Ont l'air, corrigea le Gryffondor en bifurquant à droite, guidant Rachel en l'attrapant par la manche. Je refuse de croire qu'ils ont réellement rompu.

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle en réajustant son uniforme au niveau des épaules.

- Blaine ne veut pas qu'on intervienne …

- Oh … Mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? proposa-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Je vais presque finir par apprécier les Serpentards, commenta Wes en souriant.

* * *

Nick et Quinn avaient repris leur avancée vers le Terrain de Quidditch en silence, désormais liés par le bras du Poufsouffle autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Le garçon ne savait plus quoi penser. Quinn avais toujours été la fille qu'il considérait comme la plus forte. Après-tout n'était-elle pas une Batteuse ? La seule fille du groupe d'ami de Blaine, avant qu'ils ne finissent par se mêler aux PReSK ? Cette boule de nerf, toujours prête à se défendre et à défendre les siens des attaques plus ou moins vicieuses de l'équipe ennemie ? Quinn ne faisait pas d'erreur. Quinn avait une vie géniale tracée devant elle.

Quinn ne tombait pas enceinte à dix-sept ans.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira t'elle, appuyée sur lui. Je ne veux pas … Si je devais … Je le regretterais toute ma vie … Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas comment faire …

Nick osa enfin poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis l'annonce.

- Tu sais qui est le père ?

Elle tourna un regard plein de reproches vers lui.

- Merci bien ! Je n'ai pas couché avec toute la population de Poudlard !

- C'est Finn ?

- Non ! Ca va pas la tête ?

- Désolé, tenta-t-il de se justifier, mais il est quand même amoureux de toi depuis la première année …

- Je sais, mais le sentiment n'est pas réciproque.

- Donc il y avait réciprocité quand …

- Non. Je … C'était une erreur. Une stupide erreur que je vais payer, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

- Tu aurais aimé qu'elle prenne ça plus au sérieux.

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Puck ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais Jeff savait qu'il avait tapé juste. Après tout, cela n'était une surprise pour personne - sauf le concerné apparemment. Puck et Quinn avaient toujours eut une relation à part, ce qui n'était pas peu dire dans le groupe hétéroclite qu'ils formaient tous. Il y avait eu des disputes, mais surtout beaucoup d'attention, et de petite piques amicales.

Puck n'avais jamais caché son goût pour les jolies filles. Mais à le voir papillonner, il était déjà arrivé à ses amis de se demander ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Peut-être qu'il fallait plus qu'un joli visage, un corps bien fait ou des talents particuliers. Peut-être fallait-il de la répartie, et de la résistance ? Et qui mieux que Quinn pouvait lui apporter cela ?

C'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle Jeff - et Nick, puisqu'ils avaient eût cette conversation de nombreuses fois - avait abouti.

Mais à voir le Serpentard si démoralisé face à lui, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il l'ignore quelques jours de plus.

* * *

- Finn ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux pour voir Tina s'approcher de lui. Il ferma le livre qu'il tentait de lire depuis plusieurs minutes, prenant garde à y glisser un emballage de Chocogrenouille en guise de marque-page.

- Tu cherches Nick ?

Après tout, que pouvait bien faire une Poufsouffle dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ? Salle Commune dont la moitié des Septièmes Années connaissaient le mot de passe, à force d'amitiés et de relations étranges…

- Non … Je voulais te parler à toi.

- Oh ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, surpris.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer le chapitre sur les métamorphoses d'insolubilité ? J'ai essayé de les travailler toute seule, mais je n'y arrive pas …

- Bien sûr ! Je … Kurt m'a expliqué la semaine dernière !

* * *

- Question numéro quatorze … commença Brittany, assise sur un des bureaux poussiéreux de la salle dans laquelle elle et Santana s'étaient installées.

- Une pincée de poudre de Bézoard…

- Numéro vingt-quatre…

- Six semaines, et deux jours. Quatre si il y a eu deux pleine lunes.

- Trois ?

- Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard.

- Quarante-quatre …

- Une fiole en cristal.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas terminer mes questions ? demanda la Poufsouffle un peu déçue.

- Désolée. Je suis bien, là ? demanda Santana en resserrant sa cravate verte et argent pour la énième fois.

- Parfaite, commenta Brittany en se laissant glisser de la table, et en la rejoignant près du tableau. Tu devrais te calmer …

- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement peur, Brit…

- Il ne faut pas … Il n'y a pas à avoir peur.

Santana ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

* * *

Blaine était en pleine activité consistant à ruminer les événements de la matinée quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit d'explosion. Il soupira, et fut tenté de rester cloitré dans sa chambre, mais sa conscience de Préfet-en-Chef le rappela à l'ordre, et il se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon, non sans faire claquer la porte derrière lui pour bien faire comprendre à toute la Maison Gryffondor qu'il n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à s'occuper de leurs gamineries.

Un attroupement avait pris place en bas des escaliers, et il dut faire preuve de persuasion pour que les troisième années se déplacent et le laissent passer.

La pièce était remplie d'une fumée aux reflets violets, signe d'une magie de métamorphose particulièrement forte. Les canapés n'avaient pas bougé, tout comme le tableau et les différentes étagères remplies de livres. Cependant, au milieu de la pièce…

La vieille table en bois préférée des Gryffondor avait disparu, transformée en …

- Un poulain ?

- Une licorne plus précisément, précisa Tina à mi-voix en baissant les yeux, à quelques mètres de là.

-Je …

Blaine se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de garder son calme. Finn regardait pas la fenêtre, tentant de garder l'air innocent. Bien sûr.

- Finn …Tu te rappelles de ce qu'à dit Kurt à propos des métamorphoses insolubles ?

- Il y avait quelque chose avec le fait de ne pas prononcer les r …

- Bien … l'encouragea Blaine, en lui faisant signe de continuer, alors qu'un septième année se mettait à chuchoter vivement derrière lui.

- Si on les roule un peu trop, ce n'est plus de la métamorphose d'insolubilité, mais de la …

- Translation, compléta Tina avec un petit sourire. Je me rappelle maintenant.

- On est pas si nuls que ça en fait, se félicita Finn avec un sourire.

- Oh, très bien, répliqua Blaine, agacé. Dans ce cas, vous allez m'expliquer comment on va descendre ce poulain sur SEPT ETAGES ?

* * *

- Je suis sûre qu'il a été se cacher dans notre Salle Commune, expliqua Rachel en accélérant le pas vers les cachots.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes de Serpentards, dont la plupart firent un signe de tête à Rachel tout en dévisageant Wes. Ce dernier se contenta d'arborer un masque indifférent. Les Serpentards restaient une maison à part, avec leurs propres règles, vivant sous le joug des PReSK et s'y conformant très naturellement. De là à prendre position…

- Reinette d'été, s'exclama Rachel, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

La pièce était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves s'affairant dans un coin, et de Kurt, allongé sur le canapé le plus proche du foyer éteint.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, grommela le garçon, sans même lever les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- T'as fini de bouder ? demanda Rachel en attrapant ses jambes et en les poussant afin de s'aménager une place à ses côtés. Elle fit signe à Wes d'approcher, ce que le Gryffondor fit maladroitement, les mains dans les poches.

- Je ne boude pas, soupira-t-il. Je rumine la fin de ma vie.

- Rien que ça ? commenta Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu regrettes déjà où je dois quand même te faire mon petit discours, en tant que meilleure amie qui ne veut que ton bien ?

- Toi, vouloir mon bien ? Rachel, on est pas dans ce genre là ici …

Il se cacha les yeux du dos de sa main, et s'il n'avait pas été si tendu, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait tranquillement.

- Je suis blessée, répondit Rachel avec un sourire qui contredisait ses dires, et Wes admira l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve face à un Kurt remonté et pince-sans-rire.

- Laissez-moi, demanda le Serpentard à mi-voix.

- Oh non, tu es de tellement bonne compagnie aujourd'hui …

- Fout le camp Rachel ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh, allez, pas de ça avec moi … continua-t-elle en inspectant ses ongles.

Wes laissa son dos s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé confortable, et jeta un regard autour de lui. Les autres élèves s'étaient éclipsés, et il était un peu mal à l'aise. Cette ambiance à la limite de la royauté chez les Serpentards était bien différente de la colonie de vacance de Gryffondor, tenant à peu près debout grâce à un Préfet-en-Chef dévoué.

Préfet qui était la raison de sa présence sous le Lac.

- Blaine est dans un sale état, intervint-il, coupant Rachel dans sa réplique.

Il était presque prêt à parier que Kurt avait arrêté de respirer.

* * *

Jeff et Puck descendaient les escaliers en silence, dans leurs pensées. Le Serdaigle comptait aller réviser à l'extérieur, de préférence avec Nick, et Puck n'avait pas réellement la tête à réviser, malgré l'échéance.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur avancée par un Finn au visage rougit par l'effort, et au souffle erratique.

- Je… Te… Cherchais … commença-t-il en regardant Jeff.

- C'est Nick ? Répondit le Serdaigle, alerté.

- Nick ? Non … C'est la licorne … A Gryffondor … Tina et … la métamorphose … Blaine n'est pas content.

Jeff et Puck échangèrent un regard inquiet et bifurquèrent vers la Tour Gryffondor.

* * *

- On rentre ? proposa Quinn à mi-voix.

Nick acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de l'entrée principale, avançant à leur rythme, calmes et pensifs.

- Tu vas le dire au père ?

- C'est … compliqué. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de … m'engager.

- Mais ce sera son enfant aussi…

- Si je le garde.

- Je crois que tu as réglé la question toute seule … expliqua Nick avec un sourire. Tu n'arrives même pas à te résoudre à en parler.

- Je sais … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y pense pas.

Il y eut un silence, puis Nick repris la parole.

- Qu'importe le choix que tu fais, tu devrais en parler au père. Il a le droit de savoir.

- Tu es tellement cliché comme garçon, fit remarquer la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu devrais aussi en parler à tes amis.

- C'est-ce que je fais là. A moins que tu ne te considère pas comme un de mes amis ?

- Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils seront … On sera tous avec toi et on te soutiendra.

- Cliché encore une fois, Nicky …

- Cliché mais vrai ! se justifia-t-il en rougissant.

- Merci, soupira Quinn, amusée.

- Et pour ce que ça vaut , ajouta-t-il, je pense que tu ferais une excellente mère.

* * *

Jeff et Puck furent accueillis par une scène irréaliste. Un poulain - de licorne, si Jeff ne se trompait pas, et il se trompait rarement - se trouvait au milieu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Une partie des élèves de la maison étaient groupés à un bout de la salle, tandis que Blaine se tenait à quelques mètres de l'animal, et que Tina fixait le sol avec attention.

- Ah, Jeff ! s'exclama Blaine, avec soulagement.

- C'est une licorne ? demanda-t-il, subjugué par l'animal si frèle et pourtant si rare.

- Elle est mignonne, hein ? répondit Finn avec un grand sourire, avant que le-dit sourire ne soit supprimé par un seul regard de son Préfet-en-Chef.

- Comment vous avez-fait ? demanda le Serdaigle, se dirigeant vers Blaine en évitant de s'approcher du petit animal, terrorisé à en juger son attitude.

- Finn et Tina ont fait de la métamorphose de translation, expliqua Blaine d'un air ennuyé.

Puck laissa échapper un sifflement, clairement impressionné et Jeff se tourna vers Finn.

- Vraiment ? C'est vraiment très fort … très très fort ! Il devait être dans la forêt … Même s'il était à la bordure, ce qui m'étonnerait quand même, il y a de la distance … Et c'est un animal !

- Non, mais félicite-le tant que tu y es … grommela Blaine.

Jeff l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

- Vous avez envoyé quoi à la place ?

- Une table, murmura Tina.

- Excellent. Vraiment excellent.

- Jeff ! s'exclama Blaine, exaspéré. On en fait quoi maintenant.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- J'en sais rien, faut demander au Préfet-en-Chef… ?

Blaine laissa échapper un énième grognement et lui envoya le coussin posé sur le canapé le plus proche.

* * *

- Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre si mal, expliqua Kurt, se redressant et faisant face à Wes, comme s'il lui devait des comptes.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu as refusé de t'installer avec lui, sans lui donner de vrai raison. Comment tu crois qu'il l'a pris ?ricana le Gryffondor, tentant de rester calme. Il avait toujours eût tendance à prendre les problèmes de Blaine un peu trop à cœur, sûrement parce que son ami était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Je … C'est compliqué.

- On est là pour essayer de comprendre, Kurt, soupira Rachel d'une voix douce cette fois-ci, glissant sa main sur celle du Serpentard.

Kurt pris une profonde inspiration, et commença son explication.

- J'aime Blaine. Vraiment. Mais vivre ensemble ? On est pas capable de passer une semaine à Poudlard sans se disputer, ou s'affronter sur le moindre sujet. Et je sais que c'est-ce qui a fait l'attrait de notre relation au début, mais je ne pense pas … Je me demande si c'est sain. Si on devait vivre juste tous les deux … dans un petit appartement … C'est tentant, bien-sûr, mais, à la première dispute, comment on va faire ? Il va foutre le camp, ou ce sera moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Qu'on se déchire.

Il s'interrompit, avalant sa salive, et Wes prit conscience d'à quel point avouer tout cela lui coutait. Kurt était quelqu'un de secret, et devoir montrer ses faiblesses et ses peurs n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus facile pour lui.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, conclut-il.

Rachel avait les yeux baissés, et Wes aurait presque pu entendre son cerveau tourner à plein-régime.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Kurt se dégagea de sa prise, et le Gryffondor comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il manquait dans la dynamique de la conversation.

-Pourquoi, Kurt ? répéta-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais fixa un point à l'horizon.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, articula-t-elle doucement, mais d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Parce que si tu avais dit tout cela à Blaine, il aurait trouvé les mots pour te convaincre. Vous avez déjà eu cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Sur vos disputes … Et il a trouvé les mots. Alors pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas te laisser convaincre, Kurt ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

* * *

- Sérieusement, supplia presque Blaine. J'ai jamais fait soin aux créatures magiques moi …

- Je crois me rappeller de quelque chose, mais ça va pas te plaire, expliqua Jeff, hésitant.

- Les licornes ne se laissent approcher que par les jeunes filles vierges, déblatéra Finn, comme si c'était une évidence. Puis, voyant les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades, il tenta de se justifier. Je me suis toujours très bien débrouillé dans cette matière. J'ai le feeling avec les animaux …

Blaine soupira, sa main venant se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à gérer cet incident, pas quand son esprit était concentré sur autre chose. Sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, lâcha-t-il, en se tournant vers Jeff. J'en ai ma claque de devoir assumer leurs bêtises.

Mais le Serdaigle leva ses mains dans une position de défense, le visage un peu crispé.

- Je crois qu'il y a erreur. De un, je ne suis pas une fille, merci bien. De deux … tu crois que Nick et moi jouons aux cartes lorsqu'on se voit ?

- Oh, allez, Jeff … Je te couvre alors que tu passes la majorité de tes rondes à peloter ton copain dans un coin sombre…

- Oh, parce que je suis le seul à le faire, bien sûr. Ca ne viendrait pas à l'idée du Préfet-en-Chef de …

- D'accord, d'accord, le coupa Blaine, légèrement gêné, jetant un regard vers les Gryffondors attroupés à quelques mètres de là. Bon, prenons une première année …

- Si le poulain s'énerve, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée … intervint Finn.

- Vraiment aucun d'entre vous n'est une pucelle ? commenta Puck en ricanant. Etonnant, vraiment les garçons …

Il y eut un silence et Blaine crut vraiment qu'il allait devoir prendre le poulain sur son épaule et l'emmener de force.

- Je peux le faire, murmura Tina, les joues rouges.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle, tentant ce cacher leur surprise - plus ou moins bien - et la jeune fille tenta de se justifier.

- j'ai pas encore eu de vrai copain, donc je suis … Enfin voilà.

- Très bien, souffla Blaine avec soulagement. Tu crois que tu peux t'approcher de cette chose, la rassurer, et la faire léviter calmement sur sept étages ?

- Je peux essayer répliqua-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

- On va réviser où ? demanda Nick, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le Hall.

- Ma Salle Commune ? proposa Quinn. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller m'enfermer à la bibliothèque. Et les autres vont sûrement se réunir chez vous. Ou à Serdaigle.

- Je serais toi, je ne compterais pas là-dessus, expliqua Nick en entamant la montée. Jamais Jeff n'arrivera à faire entrer tout le monde sans créer une …

Quinn fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre pourquoi son ami venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu des escaliers. Elle suivit son regard, et tomba sur nulle autre que Tina, en pleine descente des escaliers, concentrée. Sa baguette était pointée vers un objet étrange, d'un blanc éclatant, qui semblait léviter dans les airs. Ce n'est que lorsque l'objet se mit à bouger que Quinn comprit que ce n'était pas inanimé.

- Merlin, c'est … commença Nick.

- Une licorne, oui, répliqua Blaine, qui suivait Tina de près, la retenant afin d'empêcher qu'elle ne tombe, car ses yeux étaient fixés en l'air, et les escaliers de Poudlard pouvaient se montrer légèrement facétieux. Si on peut passer à autre chose maintenant … Mettez-vous de côté, s'il vous plait.

La Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle obéirent, et laissèrent passer le convoi exceptionnel. Quelques mètres plus loin, Finn et Jeff semblaient en pleine discussion de la plus haute importance. A leurs côtés se tenait Puck, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, et sa cravate sortie.

- On va réviser ? demanda Quinn avec un empressement non feint.

- Je préviens Jeff et … j'arrive, finit Nick en la voyant monter deux à deux les marches et passer devant le petit groupe avec un simple signe de tête.

Le Poufsouffle attendit simplement que Finn et Jeff le rejoignent.

- Mais tu comprends, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris les Sortilèges, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me mettre à les étudier … soupira le Gryffondor en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Hum … fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Jeff, qui fixait Nick avec attention. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es pâle comme un fantôme.

- Non, juste l'air frais, répondit Nick avec un sourire un peu forcé, et il sut qu'il ne dupait absolument pas son petit-ami lorsqu'il reçut un regard indiquant clairement on-en-parlera-après. Je vais rejoindre Quinn …

- Puck t'a devancé apparemment ! commenta Finn en se retournant.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu insistes ? demanda Kurt, d'une voix mauvaise. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi …

- Parce que je suis … Rachel se reprit à temps, et tenta de calmer sa voix. Je tiens à toi, d'accord ? Je m'en fiche que tu ne me considères pas comme une amie. Mais je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Je le suis maintenant.

Kurt se leva, et se saisit de sa sacoche, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Autre chose ?

* * *

Quinn était déjà installée dans un coin, le nez plongé dans un gros volume à la couverture de cuir rouge usé par les année. Puck entra dans la salle, saluant au passage quelques sixième années qu'il connaissait, ignorant les regards outrés de certains Gryffondors.

Il s'approcha de la table à laquelle la jeune fille était installée, et pris place sur la chaise libre en face d'elle.

- Qui t'as donné le mot de passe ? demanda-t'elle, sans lever les yeux du livre.

- Jeff. Mais il l'a eu de Blaine, je pense. Ce n'est pas le sujet …

- Si tu es venu me dire que tu regrettes, commença Quinn, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

- Non, non bien sûr que non … Je suis venu te demander comment tu allais.

Elle releva les yeux, inquisitrice.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

- Eh bien, on est plus vraiment des inconnus, expliqua Puck avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Je te connais bien, très bien …

- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite, répliqua-t-elle en tournant la page et en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Non, mais Quinn … Ce n'est pas ce que je … Laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Si, je crois que si, articula quelqu'un derrière elle.

* * *

Jeff fixa l'escalier que Puck venait de gravir d'un air grave. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Après tout, si le Serpentard voulait discuter seul à seul avec Quinn, c'était son droit.

- Il se passe quelque chose avec Puck ? demanda Nick en franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et en s'adossant à la rampe.

- Oui.

Jeff n'était pas un menteur, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre à Nick. Mais il n'était pas également le genre de personne à aller raconter à n'importe qui un secret tel que celui-ci. Mais après tout, Nick n'était pas n'importe qui.

Mais Jeff choisit une autre option. Il glissa les bras de chaque côté de la taille de Nick, et posa ses mains sur la rambarde.

- Tu as remarqué ? On est enfin seuls …

Nick jeta un regard ingénu autour de lui.

- Tu crois ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un baiser légèrement joueur, qui se transforma vite en une étreinte bien plus intéressante. Le corps de Jeff se rapprocha imperceptiblement, et Nick fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ils étaient au milieu d'un couloir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'amuser à ça, alors il recula ses lèvres à regret, non sans les déposer une dernière fois au coin de celles de Jeff.

- Si tu veux absolument continuer ça, on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs.

La main de Jeff vint trouver la sienne, et Nick se permit enfin de respirer.

* * *

- Finn … commença Quinn en se levant et en se retournant. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Mais elle fut coupée par le masque de dégoût que le Gryffondor arborait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Puck, qui se leva à son tour, avant de retourner à Quinn.

- Tu m'as dit … Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressée. Par. Les. Garçons.

Puck laissa échapper un rire étouffé qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux Gryffondors.

- J'essayais simplement de te protéger, expliqua-t-elle, tendue. Je n'allais quand même pas te dire …

- Me dire quoi ? Que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors que j'ai passé trois ans à attendre, à tes pieds ? Ou bien me dire que tu m'as préféré un … Serpentard ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ça qui te gêne le plus ?

Quinn posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et fronça les sourcils. Les autres étudiants avaient cessé leurs murmures, et les fixaient désormais ouvertement. Elle crut même entendre « on devrait aller chercher Blaine ».

- Finn, mon pote… tenta Puck

- Toi tu la ferme ! s'exclama le Gryffondor, le regard noir. C'est entre Quinn et moi.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons cette conversation, pesta la jeune fille, désormais énervée. Je ne te dois aucune justification. Je vois qui je veux, quand je veux, et je ne vais sûrement pas …

Elle s'arrêta, portant la main à son front, inspirant fortement.

- Quinn ? s'inquiéta Puck en avançant vers elle.

Il n'eût que le temps de tendre les bras afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

* * *

Kurt les fixa du regard de longues secondes, plein de sa prestance naturelle. Rachel baissa les yeux, s'avouant par delà même vaincue, et Wes sut qu'il était désormais le seul capable de se battre.

- Si tu permets, commença-t-il avec un sourire. Il se leva, s'approcha de Kurt et …

Le frappa en plein estomac.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette première partie. La suite n'est pas encore fixée dans le temps. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et à bientôt._


End file.
